legendofthefallenmoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Fallen Moon Wiki
Water dragon by ironshod.jpg Fantasy Sea dragons 021238 .jpg 117735.jpg Main Dragon.jpg Sword of the Dragon DETAIL by Nambroth.jpg Silver dragon.gif Two-Dragons-griffins-and-dragons-31901335-363-406.png 2011-01-19 12.38.40 Orem Utah US.jpg Seniconara2.jpg Lia ano premia.jpg CG artwork desktop soa lee 02.jpg Alana of the Raven.jpg Kalen.jpg Warrior Girl 2 jpg 595.jpg Rrellkhen.jpg Mir and Farra.jpg Laurena.jpg Kkilonarah3.jpg Kkilonarah.jpg Fordon Lunare2.jpg Coran Thesaline3.jpg Alethearia.jpg Sylvian.jpg Welcome to the Legend of the Fallen Moon Wiki Draconic Outriders, Seeyrs, Valorem. They stand on the brink whilst something stirs in the forgotten lands to the north and the south. Welcome to the world of Argent of the Fallen Moon. Tahloor Tahloor is the name of the world. It is defined by two large continents and many smaller islands. These bodies of land are populated by a wide variety of creatures both fantastical and mundane. The Races Valkyrian They refer to themselves as the Keepers of Akla or Klasta Nukai. They are winged and have a deep seeded connection with they sky. They are highly religious to the point where ritual is part of the every day. Valorem Anciently descended from the same mother race as the Valkyrian, the Valorem live in the great western wood of the northern continent, which they call the Moriennal. They do not inherently have wings, but is long believed that one day an Outlyr and a Kyrseh would mate to give birth to a new race of Valkyrian that would unite the Valorem and the Valkyrian once more. Ha'tall A human-like race that lives in the deep desert of Premia on the northern continent, distinguished from humans by the char black color on their palms and the soles of their feet that allow them to cross the Black Sands. They are a tribal people governed mostly by a summit of tribal leaders called Mirxha. These Mirxha are in turn lead by a Kshana or High King. Draconic Outrider A wholly unique human race descended from dragons. This allows them to communicate with dragons, or, to be more specific, one dragon a piece, usually one that is descended from the same ancient line. Kiranni A race of human-valkyrian hybrids banished from Akla shortly after their discovery. Also referred to as The People of the Raven, the Kiranni are defined by their black wings. They can be found mostly on the northern continent and are considered by the humans and Valorem to be demons. Humans The most populous and by far the most diverse of all the races on Tahloor, humans can be found on both continents and make up a variety of cultures. Elves Second in diversity and population only to humans, elves are a robust and proud people that tend to isolate themselves from other cultures. They are mostly limited to the northern continent, though there are small settlements on the southern continent. Haromfai Closely related to elves, haromfai live only on the part of the southern continent known as The Forbidding. They are a tribal race and are considered wild by what few have seen them. Category:Races Category:Places Category:Sacred Callings Category:Language Category:Items Category:People Category:Creatures